


What Did You Say?

by Thaiser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaiser/pseuds/Thaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros goes traveling, he meets an odd boy who calls himself Gamzee, Gamzee doesn't speak english, well damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ficprompt fill for this prompt right here --> http://gamtavficprompts.tumblr.com/post/38653160636#notes

This trip was an exciting thing for young Tavros Nitram, a California college student of just twenty years of age, he had somehow been lucky enough to miraculously, at least in his own opinion, acquire an international scholarship to a school in Europe, a tiny little country in Scandinavia known as Denmark would be his host.

his father had been ecstatic, this was after all a great chance for his precious son to study an entirely new and different language and culture up close, and not from a textbook either, he was to learn some of it through the school, the rest he would just have to learn by himself from the big bad world out there.

he would have a room on school campus that he would be living out of for the next whole year, even during weekends and holidays.

the relatively small school, he called it such and not college because the danish educational system was apparently not quite the same as the American one, was located in a, compared to American cities at least, relatively small city called Århus.

and though Tavros was as excited as he could be, he was also pretty nervous, he had only flown in an airplane once a few years ago, and he had certainly never been outside of his home country before, this was all so new to him.

he wondered often if he would even be able to make friends in Denmark, after all the other students, all natives, would not be speaking the same language as him, only the teachers spoke english, but that was why he had signed up for danish classes, he reminded himself, so he would be able to learn to walk and talk like one of them.

this was so exciting, to finally leave home behind entirely and learn to fly solo, man it would be so great, it was like an adventure to a far of land in a story.

Tavros giddily smiled to himself, seated semi comfortably on a plastic airport bench, his gigantic and egregiously over stuffed suitcase had long since disappeared off to where ever luggage went until it would be loaded onto the airplane.

he had already said his goodbyes to his father and gone past security, all that was left now was to board his plane and hope he would be able sleep the many hours he would have to spend within it away.

no such luck, out of a fifteen hour flight he had only managed to sleep some six or seven hours away, airplanes were now officially recognized as the most boring inventions on the planet.

he had landed in a town called Billund and would have to take the train north to Århus for another hour or two, luckily he had long since written down when and where from his chosen method of transportation would be leaving.

why the hell were trains not designed for passengers carrying luggage he simply didn't understand, was it strictly necessary that he squeeze painfully through every door opening on the damn thing with his suitcase in tow just to find his seat, and even then there was simply not enough room for his suitcase, and he was subsequently forced to rest his feet on it the entire way as it took up any and all floorspace he might've otherwise had.

it truly dawned on him what he was doing when a lady in an official dark blue vest and a tie came walking down the aisle periodically loudly exclaiming "billetter... billetter!"  
people kept handing her papers but he couldn't quite see what kind, she seemed to be checking some people not others, what was she here for?

Tavros suddenly had no idea what to do with himself, what if he was kicked off the train for not complying with the lady's cryptic demands, how would he get to Århus then? how would he do anything?! he didn't know anyone in the entire flipping country!!

"billet tak" the lady was suddenly standing over him with an expectant expression on her face, oh no.

"uhmm i.. uhh one moment" he said and he hoped she would get the gist of it as he furiously rummaged through his pockets, he handed the lady everything he had, his wallet, his passport his ticket, he even gave her his written directional cheat sheet by mistake.

the forty something year old gave him an odd look before rifling through them, finally she gave him back everything but his ticket and passport, opening the passport she seemed to compare it to the ticket for a moment before stamping his ticket and handing his final belongings back to him "hav en god tur" she mumbled as she moved on down the length of the train.

well, that was awkward, Tavros thought to himself.

the lady came back a few more times checking the new arrivals, otherwise the trip was surprisingly uneventful.

when he finally arrived at his final destination the cheat sheet had no more advice to give, it said simply, a student from the school will come pick you up

okay he could deal with that, he thought as he looked around cautiously, trying to spot someone he had never seen before, it was largely an exercise in futility until he noticed a shaggy haired raggedy looking man hanging around outside one of the kiosks, he held a colorful cardboard sign with Tavros' name on it.

he made his way towards the odd man, and ended up standing in front of him before he realized he had no idea how to approach the situation, he didn't need to, the man instantly noticed Tavros and looked at him smiling, asking with a single excited bob of his head "Tavros" or well... he pronouced it 'taaahvrrrros' but it would have to do.

"yeah!" Tavros nodded eagerly at the man, relieved to not be traveling alone anymore, the man let out a quick gruff little laugh before he started rapidly chatting in something that sounded like the inbred hybrid child of german and swedish, his mumbling probably didn't make it better though "hvor er det godt endelig at se dig mand! vi har været så spændte på at du ville komme! det bliver super hyggeligt det lover jeg, du kommer til at passe fint ind med det der død nuttede fjæs og den frisure homie wow!"

Tavros wasn't sure what to do, so he just smiled politely and asked "go?" surprisingly the man answered him "hva? nåårrh! ja ja gå! kom kom" the man beckoned him to his side and started walking, he pointed to himself and said clearly "Gamzee" Tavros understood and smiled widely at him replying in the same manner by pointing to himself and saying his own name loud and clear, and they stopped for just a moment to shake hands with each other, before walking off into the city.


End file.
